Machines for counting of coins or for the packaging or sacking thereof or for dispensing are relatively complex and generally several functions of such machines have not been fully compatible with one another.
In other words, special means were usually provided for each or several of these functions.
The machines which were provided heretofore and designed primarily to handle very large numbers of coins daily, were generally very sophisticated and complex.
In one sorting-counting machine, for example, a rotary distributing plate lifts the coins previously dumped into a feed funnel onto a inclined ramp whose width is substantially equal to the thickness of a coin, which descends along this ramp while rolling on the edge.
Deflectors are disposed above the ramp and at distances decreasing from the latter deflect the coins, each distance being just smaller in diameter than the respective coin. The coins pass the deflectors until they reach one of appropriate height above the ramp and are thereby sorted as to size.
The coins may be sorted a second time utilizing similar means and are then transferred from the tubes in which they are collected into preformed paper sleeves for packaging or sacked for bulk money storage.
In another prior art sorter-counter, the sorting of the coins is effected by a highly sophisticated electronic selector. These means generally also have at least one motor for rotating a distribution plate and various complex electronic components associated with the plate for classifying the coins. Not only are the components of high cost so that the machine is highly expensive but the machine is prone to breakdown because of the large number of parts and their complexities.
Other machines are more highly specialized. There are sorters, sorter-counters, packaging machines for introducing coins into wrappers and machines which are designed primarily for the handling of large numbers of coins per unit/time, e.g. up to 2000 coins per minute. These latter machines are not convenient for small business, small bank branches and other users who require the processing of lesser quantities of coins.